The present invention relates to apparatus and to systems for treating contaminated water, and more particularly, for treating and clarifying drinking water, sewerage water, hard and briney water, and water containing solid particulate matter.
In some locations there is a continual need to clarify and purify raw feed water, which may be dirty well water, sewerage water, mineral-bearing water and the like. Most of such waters contain solid particulate matter and entrained gases. Before such waters can be used for irrigation purposes and other uses, such raw feed water must be clarified and purified. In the case of sewerage water, the entrained gases must be removed to reduce unpleasant odors before such treated water can be used for any purpose.
Various apparatus for treating contaminated water in many different ways are shown and described in the prior art, but nothing approaches the structure and system of the present invention which is both simple and energy efficient.